


TOKI

by Atzuko_san88



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzuko_san88/pseuds/Atzuko_san88
Summary: Y entonces Toki quiere detener el tiempo, congelar al mundo entero y pasar la eternidad mirando su espalda, teniendo a sus hijos entre sus brazos, estando los cuatro ahí, vivos para la eternidad.
Relationships: Kozuki Oden/Kozuki Toki
Kudos: 3





	TOKI

Toki observa por última vez a su esposo, siente sus labios en aquel beso de despedida y no puede decir nada, su orgullo como la esposa de un samurái se lo impidie, la obliga a estar quieta y no lanzarse a sus pies, rogando que no la abandone y viva a su lado por su amor y sus hijos.

No lo hace, solo cierra los ojos y frías lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas en silencio, mientras sus pequeños hijos lloran con una mano aferrada a su regazo y con la otra sujetan el legado de su padre en forma de espada.

Siente que cada vez que escucha los pasos de Oden alejarse de ella, una parte de su alma muere.

Y entonces quiere detener el tiempo, congelar al mundo entero y pasar la eternidad mirando su espalda, teniendo a sus hijos entre sus brazos, estando los cuatro ahí, vivos para la eternidad.

Pero sabe que su poder no puede cumplir con tan caprichoso sueño.

Así que solo espera a ya no oír sus pasos en el tatami para llorar desconsolada.

Ojalá nunca hubiera comido aquella fruta maldita jamas, así ni hubiera viajado en el tiempo, ni se hubiera enamorado de un hombre tan increíble como el.

Toki siente que la vida se le fue con su esposo y solo le queda el tiempo.

El tiempo cura todo, el tiempo es la solución.

El tiempo eterno

Mirá a su hijo y luego a su hija, son lo único qué le queda de el ahora. Sabe qué tiene que hacer si no quiere que el sacrificio de su amado sea en vano.

Sabe que sus acciones traerán esperanza y dolor.

Pero también sabe que quiere venganza más que nada en el mundo.

Envíar a su hijo al futuro para garantizar su supervivencia es el único camino.

Con sus palabras envenenó la mente de Orochi, dejo a la gente esperando a que el tiempo pasara con impaciencia y se despidió de su hijo para ya no volverlo a ver, junto a sus más queridos amigos.

Toki besa a su hija cuando solo le queda ella.

Su niña llora al escuchar las pisadas de los hombres malos que vienen por ellas.

Mira a su madre con desesperación cuando la entrega a aquel Kappa que la mantendrá segura a costa de su vida. No quiere separarse de su madre, no quiere perder a nadie más.

Toki entrega a su hija a su último aliado y se da la vuelta para enfrentar el acero que apaga su vida. De pié, digna y elegante como la esposa de un samurái debe morir.

Toki muere, pero su poder perdura.

Sus palabras viven como una maldición y premonición. Dando esperanza a un país derrotado.

Su hija vive, su hijo vive.

Sus aliados viven.

Oden vive en cada uno de ellos, en cada ciudadano de Wano.

Y Toki sabe que su tiempo de volver al lado de su amor ha llegado cuando deja de sentir el flujo del tiempo a través de su cuerpo, cierra los ojos, muere en silencio, bañada en sangre.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí poco antes de los capítulos el manga donde se nos muestra la muerte de Oden. Es mi primera ve publicando aui, asi que esto es solo una prueba xD no se como funcionan las etiquetas asi que espero no estar haciendo algo mal.


End file.
